Immature
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Put Artemis Fowl and Holly Short in a room together, and sooner or later, there's bound to be a fight." TEC. What if Foaly tests his theory?


**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, I got the idea from a line in The Eternity Code. Plus I was bored during a rare study hall yesterday. Takes place after the Time Paradox.

Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!!!!!! WHOO—HOO!!!

**Disclaimer**

If I owned Artemis Fowl, we would all be in major trouble. No pun intended. So, since we're not in THAT MUCH trouble (no pun intended again), then I'd say that we don't own it. Sorry that my Muse couldn't help with the disclaimer. She is sick, because of the state tests. She will remain this way until Friday at the earliest.

_

* * *

_

Foaly sighed. Put Artemis Fowl and Holly Short together in a room, and sooner or later there's bound to be a fight. . . . . .

What if he tried out his theory?

The lock clicked shut.

"Foaly! Let us out!" Holly shouted, kicking the door and earning a sore toe for her troubles. The smug centaur had locked her in a room with none other than Artemis Fowl. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about that.

"I will. In about a half an hour. Then I'll run," Foaly's voice came over the intercom.

"I am going to murder him," she said, kicking the door again to no success. Artemis was sitting quietly on the only furnishing in the room—an ugly green couch—watching her outburst of anger.

"Calm yourself, Captain. I don't know what he's playing at, but he's obviously trying to annoy you," he said calmly.

"Well, it's working," Holly replied angrily. She wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures.

"My guess is that he's doing an experiment. He wants to see how we react. Also, he probably heard you when you said that we never get to hang out," he continued, ignoring Holly's interruption. He did stop, though, when she sent a death glare his way. If looks could kill, he found himself thinking.

"It looks like we'll be here for a while, Holly, so you might as well sit down," he said.

For a moment, it looked as if she was going to refuse, but after narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she sat down next to him cautiously.

"So, how did Foaly get you down here, anyway?" Holly asked, turning to face him. She was asking partially because she wanted to break the silence, but mostly because she was curious. It was generally hard to get a human belowground.

"Um, good question," Artemis started. Um? Had he just said um? "I was out in the yard when I was knocked out. I woke up here. He told me that he needed me for an experiment." Holly smirked.

"He kidnapped you? Well, I'm surprised. And I'd like to talk to him about his idea of an experiment."

Artemis surprisingly laughed. It wasn't a cold laugh either. He found that he was enjoying himself to an extent. They never did get to hang out. "Why do I have the feeling that when you say talk, it involves him getting hurt?"

She laughed and put on an innocent look. "What do you mean? I would never! I don't know why you think that! Unless you're psychic or something. But it's not as if I've punched you before or anything!"

"Punch me?" Artemis started. He leaned forward for the next part to whisper in her ear, "No, you've only kissed me."

She went pale, knowing that Foaly was listening.

"Says who?" she asked, trying to get the message across with her mismatched eyes.

"Well, after the Hybras thing. Then after we went back in time," he winked, leaving his arm around her. Holly smirked, relief and thanks showed in her eyes. She shook her head.

"That doesn't count. But then again, you've probably never been kissed on the lips before.

"Have too."

"Outside your family?" _And me_, she thought. A small part of hoped that he hadn't.

Artemis hesitated for one of the few times in his life.

"Didn't think so," Holly smirked, sounding happy about something. Artemis leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't know how to react. Before she could, though, he pulled away.

"Well, I"d say that counts," he said, winking at her. With a shock, he realized that they were flirting. Holly blushed.

"Duh," she said, for lack of something better to say. She could almost hear Foaly laughing his head off on the other side of the two way mirror that took up the top half of the wall. Artemis smirked. This was almost too much fun. Seeing his smirk, Holly became angry. Artemis noticed the change in mood.

"Don't even bother punching me," he said, making her want to punch him all the more.

"And whyever not?" Holly asked, her voice sweet and innocent. Artemis wasn't fooled.

"You were kissing back," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Ha! I got you!" Holly exclaimed. "You just fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"D'Arvit!"

* * *

Foaly stood on the other side of the two way mirror. He was still chuckling over the kiss. As he listened to their bickering, he jotted a note on his clipboard. One minute they had been doing fine, flirting even, then. . . .this. _Too predictable_, he thought. _Way too predictable. I was right, as always. _

And then. . _.I'd better run when they get out of there._

**A/N**: That was almost too much fun to write. . . . .R&R please!


End file.
